Small Heroes
by MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR
Summary: "Why did they hurt me?" "Go to hell!" "Let me kill him" "H-he sl-slapped me." "She's burning up." "I-" I blacked out. I knew i loved him. "Fight it please!" She looked so dead. "I MAY BE CRAZY, BUT I AM NOT A MURDERER!" "He took her." Now Complete
1. The Kents And Red Eyes

I don't own Twilight or Smallville. This isn't an Edward and Bella story. It a Bella and a certain Vulturi. Bella and Clark are best friends, but the main characters are Bella, Kara and the Vultori guy.

* * *

Small Heroes.

Chapter 1: The Kents And Red Eyes.

"Edward don't go!" I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I've had enough.

"Bella!" Charlie burst into the room.

"Char-dad I can't do this. I can't stay here, but I can't stay with Renee either."

"Where will you go Bells?"

"The Kents?"

"Kansas?!"

"Yes."

"I'll miss you Bells."

"You too, dad."

I spend the next week packing and saying good-byes. On Saturday I left Forks. When I got there I planned to surprise Clark. I got a ride to his farm. I went to the barn and say him picking up a hundred pound item.

"Clark?" He dropped it.

"Isabella!"

"My hero!" I knew his secret. And he knew mine. Well me being half vampire. Yup you heard right. Laurent bit me after Jacob left me. It took me a day and a half to turn. I don't age or shine. I sleep and eat food. He ran and hugged me.

"So Kent where's Chloe? Lana?"

"Lana isn't here right now. Chloe is with Jimmy."

"Oh."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." We went to the house.

"Miss Swan, what will it be? Human food or blood"

"I will take food with a cup of your best blood."

"Ew are you serious?"

"Don't knock it until you try it Kent

"Clark?" A girl was at the door. She had blonde wavy hair. She wore navy jeans, a red muscle shirt and a jean jacket. She stared at me.

"Clark uh Lana wants you."

"Okay Kara. Bells stay here."

"Sure Kent." He was gone in a flash.

"You know his secret?" Kara asked.

"Yup. I'm Isabella Swan by the way."

"I'm Kara. Clark's cousin."

"Kent or Kryptonian?"

"Kryptonian."

"I thought Kent was the last one."

"Nope. I was in suspended animation for eighteen years."

"Ouch."

"How to know Clark?"

"Oh that. Um when we were five we did everything together. I knew his secret. I told no one. On my tenth birthday my parents got divorced. We stated in touch, but he didn't tell me about you."

"So you won't tell my secret?"

"Nope. Or Clark will tell them mine."

"That you drink blood?" She laughed.

"Exactly."

"But only vampires do. And they are myths."

"Yes only vampires do and no they aren't myths."

"No stop messing with me.

"I'm not."

"Okay start in the beginning."

"Okay. When I was a few months old when my parents split. I would visit my dad every summer. When I was 17 I moved with my dad in Forks, Washington. My mom got remarried and would move a lot. I met this guy Edward Cullen. He was a full vampire, but he drank animal blood. There were more. His adopted siblings, Alice and Emmett, their mates, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Their parents Carlisle and Esme. My blood would attract him. One day I was going to class when a van came to run me over. Edward s-saved me. After a while we started dating. More vampires came, but they drank human blood. I ended up being hunted by them. I went to Phoenix Arizona. He bit me and Ed-Edward sucked the blood out. On my 18th birthday I got a paper cut and Jasper attacked me. He left saying he didn't want me! He never loved me! After he left started hanging with my best friend. He promised to never leave, but he left too. I went to our meadow and I came face to face with another vampire and he bit me. Instead of lasting 3 days in pain, I lasted 1 and a half. There forth I'm a half vampire. Why would they do that? I gave them my heart and he broke it. Why did they hurt me?"

"They are stupid," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see the prettiest ruby eyes ever.

Please review. You'll find out who it is in the next chapter. Any guesses. I might take a while to update because of finals so I'm sorry if I do.


	2. Forgiving

Thank You For reading and you enjoy this chapter,

Chapter 2: Forgiving

I stared at him. He wore black and had dark brown hair, emo style. It looked good on him. Ed-Edward and J-Jacob are nothing compare to him. "Who the hell are you?" Kara asked.

"Bella they don't deserve you," he said ignoring her.

"And you do?" I snapped.

"No. I came to," he didn't finish.

"To take me to Volterra?"

"No. To meet you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'll leave."

"Wait who are you?"

"Alec Volturi, nice to meet you Bella Swan. And you are?"

"I'm Kara Kent."

"How do you know me?"

"I, Aro, Carlisle told Aro to look after you. He sent my sister Jane to look after you. She found out that you moved here. Jane brought me and we split up to find you."

"Why would they care?"

"Isabella don't blame all the Cullen, it was just one dumb, selfish Cullen. I have talked to them. All but one regret leaving you. They haven't been happy since they left you. I've met the pack too."

"What pack?"

"Jacob Black's."

"He has a pack?"

"He's a werewolf. He was told he couldn't talk to you. He's really sad and depressed you left. It wasn't his fault he stopped talking to you. He was just afraid of losing control."

"He didn't mean to hurt me?"

"Only Cullen should have hurt you. Jacob never meant to."

But I've been gone for less then a day."

Yes, but the news just hit him. He wanted to fix everything, Bella u should forgive him."

"Yeah. I should." I was shocked. When it left I jumped into Alec's arms crying my eyes out.

"It's okay Bella."

I don't know how long I was crying when I heard new voices.

"Bella are you okay?" Clark asked.

I shook my head.

"Who are you? Are you one of them?"

"No, I'm Alec Volturi. And you are?"

"I'm Clark Kent and this is Lana Lang.  
What are you doing here?"

"To protect her."

"Alec did you find her?" A new voice said. I looked up to see a blonde girl version of Alec.

"Yes Jane."

"Alec, can I call Jake? The Cullen?"

"Yes." He handed me his cell phone. I dialed Jacob's number and told everyone to take a seat. After the third ring he answered. I put in on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Jacob?_"

"Yes, who's this?"

"_Oh come on. How could you forget me so fast?_"

"Bells?"

"_Yes._"

"**OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY I DID THE SAME EXACT THING CULLEN DID. I DIDNT MEAN IT!**"

"_**Jake it's okay I understand. I know why**_**. **_**AND STOP SCREAMING OR I'LL HAVE TO USE A HEARING AID!**_"

"Bells I've missed you so much."

"_I know Jake._"

"You know my secret?"

"_Yes Wolf-boy._"

"How?"

"_Alec._"

"He's a good bloodsucker."

"_Don't call him that._"

"Can I call the Cullen that? Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"_Only Ed-Edward._"

"Can I visit you?" I looked at Clark and he nodded.

"_Yup._"

"Where are you?"

"_Smallville, Kansas._"

"Oh um Bella are you one?"

"_Only half._"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

"_Jake it's okay._"

"I'll be there by Friday."

"_Great can't wait._"

"Bye Bells. We all miss you."

"_I miss you too, bye._"

I hung up and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?"

"_Alice?_"

"Bella!"

"_Yes can you get the Cullen?_"

"They're here. Wait I'm putting it on speaker."

"Bella!" A booming voice shouted, Emmett.

"Bella honey we miss you." Esme didn't sound the same

"Bella I'm sorry I attacked you."

"Bella we all miss you."

"I'm sorry I was a total bitch to you."

"_You guys it's okay. How everything?_"

"Horrible without you!" (Alice)

"We miss you dear." (Esme)

"_I miss you too._"

"Can we go to Forks to see you?" (Emmett)

"_No._"

"What? Why?" (Rosalie)

"_I'm not in Forks anymore._"

"Where are you?" (Esme)

"_Smallville, Kansas._"

"Why didn't I see it?" (Alice)

"_I'm a half-breed._"

"A what?" (All)

"_I'm half human, half vampire._"

"What how?" (Jasper)

"_Laurent bit me and instead of lasting three days I lasted one and a half._"

"Oh. Can we visit you?" (Carlisle) Clark nodded.

"_Yes._"

"Yay!!" (Alice)

"Bella can we talk?" A familiar voice said. Alec and Jane growled. Kara and Clark were mad. Lana just sat there not knowing what to do. They knew who it was. I sighed knowing what to do.

"_Edward..._"

What do you think she'll do? Review if you want.


	3. Visitors

**Hope ya like it just like my beta did. For my beta, ya rock!!! Best buddy!!!**

Chapter 3: Visitors

Bella's POV

"Bella?"

"I don't want I talk to you."

"Bella listen."

"No Edward you listen! You left me alone! I gave you my heart and you just shattered it into a million pieces! You promised to never leave me and what's the first thing you do: leave me!"

"Bella I never meant to hurt you."

"No Edward. Cut the crap! You hurt me and your never going to hurt me again!"

"I understand. I guess it was a good thing I left. I guess I would have killed myself if I hadn't."

"Edward Cullen go to hell!"

"After you Isabella Swan!"

"I will find you and rip you apart and burn the pieces. I won't burn your eyes so you can see me laugh while you burn!"

"You know you wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Watch me!" I put the phone down and got ready to leave. Alec, Jane, Clark, and Kara had to hold me back. "Let me go! Let me burn him! He left me and you're just going to let this happen? How could you! Let me go! He deserves this! Let me kill him! Please!"

"Bella you don't want to do this!" Alec made me look at him.

"How do you know?"

"I've been through this."

I just fell on the ground and cried. "Why me?"

"Bella are you okay?"

"No!"

"Oh Bella it's going to be okay."

"Yeah sure."

"So Jacob is coming?"

"Friday."

"Tomorrow!"

"Oh um can I just go to bed?"

"Yes. Night Bells."

"Night Clark, Lana, Kara, Jane, Alec."

"Sweet dreams Bella." Alec smiled.

I went upstairs, entered a empty room, got my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I got in bed and fell asleep.

Alec's POV

I got the phone and Edward was still there.

"Listen to me Edward Cullen don't ever come near Bella or hurt her or I'll hunt you down!"

"You and what army?"

"Oh I have an army!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes Alec Volturi? Ring a bell?"

"Yes."

"Well you are talking to him!"

"Ha. Ooooo I'm scared."

"I'm going to kill you Cullen if it's the last thing I do!" I shouted and hung up.

"Alec, brother, calm down. Bella's asleep," Jane told me.

"Where are you two going to sleep?" Lana asked.

"Oh we don't sleep."

"You don't?"

"No. I'm going to check on Bella."

"Okay."

I went upstairs and entered the room Bella was in. I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her cheek. She started mumbling something.

"Edward I hate you.... Alec kill him.... I love you.... Edward don't. No!"

"Bella?" Everyone was at the door. "Sshh. She's sleeping."

"Okay."

Jane's POV

"I'm going to kill you Cullen if it's the last thing I do!" Alec shouted and hung up the phone.

"Alec, brother, calm down. Bella's asleep," I told him.

"Where are you two sleeping?" The girl with black hair asked.

"We don't sleep," Alec answered.

"You don't?"

"No. I'm going to check on Bella." He left.

"So?" The guy said nervous.

"I won't drink your blood."

"Good."

"I'm Jane. Alec's twin."

"I'm Clark. This is my cousin Kara and my girlfriend Lana."

"Nice to meet you all."

"No!" We heard Bella scream. We all rushed to her room.

"Sshh. She's sleeping."

"Okay," I said smiling. My brother really loved this girl. Cullen won't tear them apart on my watch.

Bella's POV

Jake is coming and I'm so happy. There was a knock on the door and I ran to it. I opened it and Jacob was there.

"Jake!" I hugged him.

"Bells!"

"I missed you!"

"Me too."

"How long are you staying?"

"The weekend."

"Come in Jake." We walked to the kitchen. "This is Clark, Lana, Kara, Alec, and Jane."

"Leech." Jacob extended his hand to Alec.

"Puppy." He shook it.

"So you're her best friend?" Clark raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"She says I'm her best friend."

"Bells is that true?"

"Uh. Look a bird!" I pointed and they looked. I tried to run but Jane stopped me.

"Let me go!"

"No Bella. Who is your best friend?"

"Can't I have two?"

"No."

"Fine my best friend is," I started but someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it!"

I opened it to face the Cullens.

"Hi?"

"Bells!" Emmett crushed me.

"Hi Em."

"Bella we're not done here!"

"Crap! Hide me!"

"Why?"

"They want to know who is my best friend."

"Who is you best friend?" Alice asked.

"Uh?"

"Emmett take her to the kitchen."

Clark, Jacob, and Alice cornered me.

"So Bells who?"

"Uh...Jane!"

They looked shocked. I took advantage of this and ran to Jane.

"Protect me!"

Alec was laughing so much he fell off the chair. He looks so cute.

Jacob looked at the Cullens and nodded. All seven of them tried to attack me. I ran for it.

I ran outside and crashed into someone causing me to fall back. I had my eyes closed and was hoping it wasn't him.

I opened them to look into the eyes of someone I hoped to never see again.

"How you...I thought...no." I was so shocked that I could barely complete the sentence.

"What happened? Cat got your tongue?" She smiled.

"No! I'm not weak like before!"

"I will hurt you child."

"Try you best."

"Fine."

**Review if ya want...**


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

I got off the floor and stared at her. At that moment Jacob, the Cullens, the Volturi twins, and the Kents were behind me.

"So child where is your Edward?" She asked smiling.

"Well Victoria, Edward is not or will never be mine."

"He got bored?"

"No!"

"Child--"

"Shut the fuck up bitch. I've had it!"

"Oh well sorry!"

"Why are you here?"

"Cullen sent me."

"What?"

"Edward Cullen."

"No shit Sherlock. That jackass! He is so dead!" I started to run, but someones arms stopped me.

"Bella stop," Alec whispered.

"Let go Alec. Edward has hurt me for the last time!"

"It his loss. He lost you and you know the rest"

"Yeah I do."

"Let me make you, Jacob, Clark, Lana, and Kara dinner."

"Okay." We walked back and saw a fire. We went inside and Alec cooked dinner. It was chicken and rice. For a non-eating vampire he knows

how to cook.

"I can't believe Edward did that!"

"Bella calm down."

"No! If I ever see him I'll rip him apart!"

"Bella. Um Edward's coming," Alice told me.

"What?"

"I had a vision. He's on his way."

"Oh, once he sets foot in this house he's going to wish he never hurt me!"

"Bells, calm down. We get that he hurt you, but calm down."

"Fine. Alice when is he going to be here?"

"Tonight."

"Okay. I going to my room."

"Night Bella." Alec smiled..

"You too Alec." I smiled back. And I went to bed.

Alec's POV

After she left, everyone started talking about Cullen.

"We can't let her near him." (Carlisle)

"He's right." (Clark)

"How will we do that?" (Alice)

"We find somewhere to stay." (Jasper)

"I don't think it'll work." (Me)

"Why?" (Alice)

"She'll find a way to get to him." (Me)

"Then what do we do?" (Kara)

"Destract her." (Jane)

"How?" (Kara)

"Jacob stays and hangs out with her. When he can't, Alec and I will." (Jane)

"True." (Lana)

"I'm going to bed." (Jacob)

"Us too." (Clark)

"Hope everything works out. Night." (Kara)

I went to Bella's room to find her not sleeping.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I might kill Edward."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I won't let you."

"Why?"

"If I don't, you'll regret it later."

"Oh. Um why are you here?"

"You don't want me in here?"

"No! No it's okay, but why do you bother with me?"

"I like you. Or love you Bella."

"Oh Alec. I don't know what to say."

"No it's okay. I just wanted you to know.." (I've used this line)

"Alec no. Um I like you a lot too, but Edward."

"Bella I understand."

"Alec I--" she didn't finish because our lips met. (I'm not putting details because I don't know what to do when people kiss). We pulled apart as someone cleared there throat. We turn to see....

**Review if y'all want.**


	5. I Fucking Hate You!

Chapter 5: I F***ing Hate You

Bella's POV

We turned to see Edward staring at us in disbelief.

"I will rip you apart!" Edward ran to Alec and pinned him to the wall.

"Edward stop it!" I tried to stop it but Edward didn't let go. I grabbed his hand and he just slapped me. I touched my cheek and it stinged.

Tears were forming in my eyes and when Alec saw them he exploded.

Alec pushed Edward off and attacked him. At that moment everyone was watching. I had my hand over my cheek. Edward and Alec were outside fighting. Clark, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Jake were trying to stop it. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Jane, Kara, and Lana were checking to see if I was okay.

"Bella what did he do?" Alice asked.

"H-he sl-slapped me."

"I'll kill him!" Rosalie shouted.

"Not before Alec does."

I got up and ran outside. I got in the middle and tried to stop it. It was pouring.

"Alec stop please stop it! Don't do this."

"But he hurt you."

"I know." I felt someone yank my hair and I fell back.

"Bella!" Alec went back to fighting Edward.

"Alec stop please." I cried, "I can't lose you!"

Alec just stopped and Edward took advantage. Edward was on the floor in pain.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother." Jane growled.

"Stop!" I shouted.

Everyone turned and stared at me. Alec had sadness in his eyes.

I walked up to him and hugged him. I kissed his cheek before passing out.

Alice's POV

I can't believe Edward. He slapped Bella and he hurt her again. I was happy when Bella kissed Alec's cheek because my brother didn't deserve

her. Then she passed out.

"Bella!" We all ran to her. Clark checked her forehead.

"She burning up."

"Get her inside." Alec ran for it. I looked around and Edward was gone. We went inside and Alec put her on the couch.

"This was too much for her." Rosalie looked like she could cry.

"Yeah." Jacob wanted to kill.

"I can't believe him. Our son." Esme put her face in her hands. Carlisle was checking on Bella.

"Jasper calm me down or I'll hunt him down." Emmett was pissed.

"Okay." Jasper was sad.

"I'll hurt him." Clark was pacing.

"I'll help," Kara said.

"Poor girl." Lana had tears running down her cheek.

"Alec, brother are you okay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I hurt her."

"How?"

"I fought Edward. I kissed her."

"What?!" We were all shocked. Bella started whimpering.

"Yeah. Edward walked in on us and pinned me to the wall. She tried to stop him and he slapped her. She was hurt and I snapped."

"Alec it's okay."

"No it's not. I couldn't control myself!"

"Alec I would have done the same thing," Jacob told him.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. She just needs some rest," Carlisle told him.

"Let's get her out of those wet clothes" Rosalie and I took her to her room.

Jacob's POV

Poor Alec. He really cares about her, but if he hurts her he's as good as dead. I looked at his sister and I just imprinted. Wow on a bloodsucker, but she's awesome.

"Alec can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jacob."

We walked outside.

"Listen if you hurt Bella, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry if I hurt her, I'll look for you to kill me."

"I know. She's not only my best friend, but--"

"I thought it was Jane?"

"Whatevers. She's my sister too and if you want, you can date her."

"Really?" His face lit up.

"Yup, but there something you should know."

"What would that be?"

"I imprinted."

"Oh who's the lucky girl? Or guy?"

"Your sister?"

"What?"

"I love her."

"Um, you're a nice guy and I give you permission, but one slip up and you're gone."

"Deal. Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Can you see what she thinks of me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great." We walked back to the Kents and went our seperate ways.

Alec's POV

He imprinted on Jane, wow. At least he's a great kid.

"Jane?"

"Yes"

"What do you think of Jacob?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?"

"Um, why are you asking?"

"Oh come on. You can tell me."

"I think so. Does he like me?"

"No." She looked sad." He loves you."

"Really?" She lit up.

"Yes."

"I'm going to go talk to him." She got up. "Thanks Alec."

"Anytime sister."

"Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I'm hoping I'm lucky to have the girl upstairs."

"You will."

"Now go on, look for the kid."

"He's not a kid, he's a young man."

There was silence and we burst into laughter.

"Okay I'm going."

"Good luck."

"Thanks!" She shouted.

Bella's POV

I woke up in the dark. My head hurt and I felt dizzy.

"Bella?" Edward called out to me.

"What? You want to hurt me again?"

"No. It's just that I want you back."

"I don't."

"I don't care."

"Screw you."

"Shut up and listen. Your going to take me back and leave him."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" I snapped.

"Because I said so."

"It doesn't matter!"

"I know you want me back." He got closer to me.

"No, I'd rather die."

"I can make that happen."

"Fuck off."

He picked me up and pinned me to the wall. "I know you want me to kiss you."

"No!"

"I do." And he kissed me. It was torture. I tried kicking him off.

"Oh no you don't."

He bashed my head into the wall. I pushed him and he hit the floor.

"Fuck off!"

"Shut up bitch and do as I say!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

He got up, grabbed my hair, and threw me out the window. I landed on the ground. It was still raining. I was bleeding, I have blood?

He picked me up and asked, "How about now?"

"Fuck no!"

He slammed me to the ground. I screamed in pain and everyone ran out.

"Edward how could you?!" Alice shouted.

"Bella, last chance."

"I...fucking...hate...you!"

He kicked me in the stomach and ran off.

"Bella!" Alec ran up to me. I was in so much pain. I wanted to die to end it, but the look on his face kept me fighting.

"Alec I--" I blacked out.


	6. Do You Remember Me?

Chapter 6: Do You Remember Me?

Edward's POV

Stupid bitch. She deserved what happened to her. She turned my family against me! She will pay even if I don't get her to take me back. If I can't have her, no one will. Isabella Swan, prepare to die!

Alec's POV

Edward Cullen will die. Bella hasn't woken up. I can't stop thinking about last night. What was she going to tell me?

"Alec?" Carlisle came out of her room.

"What? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!"

"Um she's okay physically."

"What do you mean?"

"She might have memory loss."

"Oh."

"Let her rest. Maybe she will remember things."

"Okay."

He went back inside to continue checking on her. I just went to the kitchen. Everyone was there.

"What happened?" Jacob asked. I noticed he was holding my sister's hand.

"She might have memory loss."

"How much of her memory will be gone?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll forget only tomorrow. Maybe a year. Or her whole life."

"She can't."

"I'm going to kill Cullen."

"Alice, can you see what Edward is planning?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"So Jacob, you and Jane are dating?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I love her. She's my everything."

"Wow. A vampire and wolf mate."

"Yup. We are one of a kind."

"How 'bout a vampire and a half-breed?"

"That too." I just smiled.

Carlisle came running in. "Bella woke up!"

We all ran up. She just stared at us.

"How much does she remember?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"She's met us barely. Bella do you remember me?" I asked.

She cocked her head to side and shook her head. "Bella do you remember us?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head again.

"Bella how about me?" Jacob had tears running down his cheeks.

Again she shook her head.

"How 'bout me? Clark Kent?"

No use. She didn't remember.

"Do you remember your name?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head.

"Do you remember how to speak?"

She nodded.

"Why don't you?"

She shrugged.

"Are you tired?" She nodded. "Sleep then." We left.

Bella's POV

My head hurt and it was hard to open my eyes. When I did, I was alone. I didn't remember what I did or where I was. I couldn't remember anything. A moment later some people appeared.

"How much does she remember?" The one with brownish hair asked the older looking guy.

"I don't know." Who are they talking about.

"She's met us barely. Bella do you remember me?"

I wanted to say something but I forgot how to talk. I cocked my head to the side and shook my head.

"Bella do you remember us?" The older one asked. I shook me head.

"Bella how about me?" The olive skinned one asked. He had tears running down his cheeks. I shook my head.

"How 'bout me? Clark Kent?"

Again I shook it.

"Do you remember you name?" The older one asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you know how to speak?"

I wanted to say no but it was bad enough I can't remember shit. I nodded.

"Why don't you?"

I shugged.

"Are you tired?" I nodded. "Sleep then." They left. I just stayed there. I tried remembering things.

I heard something, I looked at my window and it opened. A man entered.

"Bella?"

I just stared.

"I'm back."

I did nothing.

"So you don't remember?"

Another shake.

"Can you talk? For reals?"

I have to tell someone. I looked down and shook my head.

"Oh you're Isabella Marie Swan. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm your husband."

I raised one eyebrow. Really? I didn't even know him. I don't have a wedding ring.

"No, really Bella. I love you!" He shouted.

At that moment someone came in. It was the brownish haired boy.

"Edward stay away from her!"

"No! She mine!"

"Yeah right!"

I tried really hard to speak but couldn't.

"Bella, do you believe him?"

I closed my eyes to think. I remembered all my feelings. I didn't feel safe one bit. I tried to remember how to get the words out of my mouth then it just hit me. Also with some memory of my parents.

"No."

"Bella love." He came up to me and tried to kiss me.

"Get off me!"

Everyone was there at that moment. Edward smirked and disappeared.

"Bella are okay?"

"Yes. Um I remember my parents, but not any of you or anything about myself."

"Oh. I'm Carlisle, that's Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Jane, Clark, Lana, Kara, and--"

"I'm Alec." He smiled.

"Alec?" I don't know what came over me and I just kiss him. Everyone was utterly shocked. As was I. But this felt right. I looked in his eyes. I still didn't remember him or anyone in this room but I knew I loved him.


	7. Edward Into Guys?

Chapter 7: Edward into guys?

Alec's POV

Bella kissed me and I was shocked. I loved her so much and I don't know what I'll do without her.

Clark cleared his throat and we pulled apart.

"Bella are you hungry?"

"My name's Isabella isn't it?"

"Yes but you prefer Bella."

"Oh okay."

"Let's go."

We went downstairs. Lana, Kara, Jacob, and Bella sat down at the table. Clark started cooking while the rest of us just stood up.

"Aren't you eating?" Bella asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"We are vampires. Jacob here is shapeshifter. Lana is human. Clark and Kara are Kryptonians. You are half-vampire."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"How about Edward?

"He's a vampire."

"Oh. Am I really married to him?"

"No. He caused you to forget your memory."

"I thought he loved me."

"He did."

"Why me? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. It's him. You are the best thing to happen in my life."

"Thank you." She froze then fell of the chair. I caught her before she hit the ground. She had passed out.

"Bella? Bella wake up."

"Alec she'll wake up in an hour. She's just really tired." Alice informed me.

I picked her up and took her to her room.

"I love you Bella."

"Alec don't leave. Please."

I looked at her and she was still asleep. I stayed. I just sat there listening to her breathing and heart. Edward is going to die.

"I am?" He was on a chair.

"Yes. How long have you been here?"

"When she passed out. You see, I affect her."

"Fuck you."

"Naw, I think I'll be fucking her." He said with a smirk.

I lunged myself at him. He just moved.

"Is the little boy mad?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Why should I?"

"If you don't I'll rip you and burn you slowly."

"You'll kill me?"

"No shit Sherlock." I got that from Bella. I liked that line.

"She'll be mine."

"No. She's no ones."

"Don't you wish you had her?"

"Yes, but unlike you I can wait."

"That hurts."

"Shut it."

"I found myself a partner."

"You're not into girls?"

"Fuck yeah! You know what I mean dumbass."

"Bite me."

"Oh I will."

"Just continue."

"So as I was saying. He wants to kill the Kent guy and I thought I would help. You know if I can't have her no one can?"

"Who's your partner?" I tried not to laugh.

"I have a group of guys ready."

I couldn't hold it. I laughed so loud Bella woke up.

"Alec?"

"Yes...hold....on." I looked up and he was gone.

"Alec what's funny?"

"Edward came in and said he...had a partner and...I asked if... he wasn't... into guys...he said he was...then we talked more...then I asked who his...partner was...and he said...he had a group...of guys ready." I full on laughed.(...=laughing) she laughed with me. Everyone was at door stating at us as if we were crazy. We told them and they all laughed.

Everyone started leaving. When Bella and I were alone, I laid down next to her.

"So the kiss?"

"Oh, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"No! It's okay. I was waiting for that."

"You like me?"

"Nope."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No you didn't let me finish. I don't like you, I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. When I first saw you."

"I wish I remembered that day." She had tears running down her cheek.

"You will."

"Bella?" Edward was back.

"Edward, are you into guys?" Bella asked.

"No!"

"Oh."

"But you have a partner?"

"So what?"

"Pay attention to what you say. You're making it sound different."

"So Bella, do you remember me?"

"Nope."

"I was your first boyfriend."

"We dated? So Edward, was I cover up?"

I fell on the floor laughing.

"Shut up Alec."

"This....is....so....funny."

"No it's not!"

"Alec watch out!" Alice shouted.

I turned and he attacked me. I hit the wall. In a second Edward and Bella were gone.

"BELLA!"

"Alec what happened?!" Alice and Rosalie were in the room.

"Edward kidnapped Bella!"

Edward's POV

So I finally had her. She got me pissed off. Maybe I can kill Alec in front of her.

"Alec?" She was asleep. She was so pretty. Maybe I can get her back. I'll find out when she wakes up. I can make her forget again and blame them. That's what I'll do.


	8. I Remember!

Sorry, this chapter is short. NO school= no bullying= boredom= cant think.

Chapter 8: I Remember!

Alec's POV

"Alice what is he planning?"

"He wants Bella to forget everything she just learned."

"No. He can't!"

"Clark! Some monster is attacking a blonde girl outside."

"What?" Clark and Kara ran out. We followed.

There was an alien of some kind. He was ugly as hell.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Doomsday. He's destined to kill me."

"What, why?"

"I don't know."

He attacked me. Why me? He got my shirt and threw me into the wall. It shattered. The Cullens attacked it. It wouldn't go down. Jacob and Jane attacked, still nothing. Clark and Kara attacked; nothing. Finally something happened and a girl appeared.

"Move!" I shouted. She smiled and there was an explosion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bette, or Plastique."

I was shocked. An arrow shot at her. I turned to see a guy in green. He had blonde hair and sunglasses.

He wanted to shoot me. I didn't move. Clark was in front of me in no time.

"Oliver stop!"

"Why?"

"He's with me!"

"Okay." He put the arrow down and took down his hood.

"Let's go back to our place."

Bella's POV

I woke tied to a chair. Edward was standing in front of me. He walked up to me and slapped me.

"You like that, right bitch?"

"Fuck you!"

"Why thank you."

His fist connected with my cheek.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

I ripped the ropes and attacked him. He pushed me off and I smacked into the wall. I remembered some of my life. From when I was two to four years old.

I shook my head and attacked Edward. He smiled and threw me to the ground. I remembered from when i was five to six years old.

I kicked Edward and he just yanked my hair. I cried in pain. He laughed and kneed my stomach.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Edward, stop please."

"Marry me!"

"Fuck you!"

He threw me back into the chair. It broke. I attacked him again and broke the door. There were stairs and we fell down two flights of them. I got up and started to run.

Edward was behind me. I got to a place called The Talon. Edward attacked me and we destroyed the side of the wall. We landed inside and I ran up the stairs. He followed me and we barged in a room.

"Edward stop!" He attacked me and we fell to the side, and through the wall. I remembered from when I was seven to nine. I remembered Clark, Lana, and Chloe in my past. I started to run to the farm.

Alec's POV

We went to the girl Chloe's place. It was destroyed. I smelled Bella's scent and froze. There was blood almost everywhere.

"Bella!" I shouted.

I ran after the smell. It went to a room that was utterly destroyed. I looked at the broken wall. Bella please be safe.

Bella's POV

I ran to a mansion. Okay, okay I got lost. Edward tackled me through the doors.

"Help me!" I shouted.

"Shut up bitch!"

I felt weak. No please no!

"What are you doing?" A guy asked.

"Stay out of it!"

"No!" He got a gun and shot Edward. Edward just laughed. He was next the guy.

"No" I ran to Edward and jumped on his back. "Stop, stop!"

"Let go!"

"No!"

He got my arms and threw me to the floor. I remembered from ten to twelve. Alec was there in a second. I smiled and got up. The room was spinning but I didn't care. Edward slapped me and grabbed me in front of Alec. His hand were in my hair pulling it.

"Hurt me, she dies."

"Don't Cullen please!"

"No!" Edward started walking away. He yanked my hair in the process to follow him.

"No please let me go!" I cried. We were in an alley when he bashed my head to a brick wall. That brought back ages thirteen to sixteen.

I was bleeding a lot. Edward just laughed. He let me fall and kicked me over and over again. I remembered my whole life now.

"Edward Fucking Cullen let me go!"

"You remember now?"

"Yes. You stupid blood-sucker."

"So my plan isn't working."

"No shit Sher-fuck."

"Bella you don't mean it."

"Fuck you!"

"Stop cursing love."

"Fuck you I'm not your love!"

He picked me up and kissed me. Edward turned and Alec punched him.

"Bella are you okay?"

"No!"

"Alice?"

"The war will start now."

There were a lot of people ready to attack

**I have like writes block so ideas? Please?**


	9. Phantoms

Chapter 9: Phantoms

Bella's POV

We were surrounded by people. There was an ugly monster. It stared at me and Clark. Edward wanted Alec. They attacked. The ugly one came running to me. Clark ran to him. The thing pushed him away. He pushed me to a wall. He took out a rock and gave it to me. Clark ran to me and we appeared in a desert.

"Clark where are we?"

"Phantom Zone."

"How do we get back?"

"Follow me."

Clark ran his normal "human" speed. "Can't you run faster?"

"No."

These ghost like things appeared.

"Crap. Clark, run. I'll hold them off."

He did as I said. He ran and these "ghosts" had bodies. We fought for a while until the boss, I assume, appeared. It was still in it's ghost form. It went through my body and I blacked out.

Clark's POV (Haven't done his)

I hope Bella is okay. I ran to the portal to go back home. Bells was in front of me in a second.

"Clark," she panted.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes. Let's go before they come back."

We ran. We found the portal and I slid my hand on the rock then pressed the blood on the sign. The portal opened and the Phantoms were coming.

Bella stares at them, so I got her hand and dragged her threw the portal before it closed.

We fell to the ground. Alec and Lana ran to us and picked us up.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm not Bella." She smirked.

"But--"

"A phantom took over her."

"What?"

"She's possessed."

"My name is Faora and I'm Zod's wife."

"Bella snap out of it. We just got you back," Alec begged.

"Bella will NEVER come back," she said evily.

"Alec, we have to fight."

"No we can't!"

"Alec if we don't we'll lose her."

"Bella I love you," he said as he tackled her.

"Kara get John's crystal."

"I'll go too." Alice announced.

"No!" Bells shouted and they couldn't move. She smirked and threw them to the air, then slammed them to the ground.

"This body is cool and I ain't losing it."

Alec attacked again and she pushed him.

Edward pinned her to the wall. (Shocker right. Hey he isn't all bad)

Faora's POV (In Bella's body)

Some bronze messy haired human pinned me to the wall.

"Let go human."

"I'm not human."

"What are you then?"

"Vampire."

"What am I?"

"That you should know." He smiled.

"What is this girl?"

"Half-vampire."

If she's half, she ain't that special.

"I'll take over one of their bodies."

"No this body is stronger than theirs combined."

"Look at this body! It's tiny!"

"So look at your new powers."

"True. Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not with them."

"Oh really."

"Yes and Doomsday, your creation, is working for me."

"He is?"

"Yes I'll take you to him if you want."

"How about you tell me?"

"Nope." I smiled and kissed him.

"Please."

"Um an abandoned house a couple of blocks away."

"Okay."

I teleported to the house, got my creation and teleported back.

I smiled and everyone growled. The cute one looked sad. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Doomsday honey attack." I told him. He went wild and attacked them all.

I notice one of them was gone. The blonde bitch was gone. (Kara not Rosalie)

"Bella snap out of it!"

"Nope," I said making the popping sound.

I laughed.

Alec's POV

Bella was corrupted and there was only one way to get her back. Kill this bitch.

I cut off the Doomsday's senses and the Cullens killed him. I looked at the bitch and she looked pissed. I looked at everyone here. They stood behind me. Bella stood in front of us alone.

I felt bad. I'm guessing it showed in my face because she smiled.

"Come on I'm alone. I can beat you."

"Oh yeah?" Jane asked.

"Do you worst slut." Jane attacked her and they fought. Not a cat fight but fists and kicking fight. None of us could move. Jane ended losing and Bella smirked. I wanted to wipe it off. I was pissed.

"Bella how about you and me?"

"Okay."

She let me move and I walked to her.

"Bella, I know you're in there. Fight it I know you can."

"She can't hear you."

"Shut it!"

"Fight me."

She tackled me.

"Bella I know you can hear me. Fight it please!"

Kara came back with the crystal. She seemed to be handing it to Bella and a beam shout out. It hit Bella in the chest and the phantom left. She collapsed.

"Bella!"

I ran to Bella and picked her up. Edward was gone.

"Her life is fucked up."

"Yes it is."

"Sleep Bella."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

Bella's POV

I felt another presence in me. I saw and heard everything that happened but was too weak to stop it. I'm so useless and I do nothing good. I can't believe I did all that stuff. I'm never going to forgive myself.

Edward's POV

The phantom zone has a lot of people. And they are strong. If I find a way to go there, I will be able to kill the Cullens, the wolf pack, the Volturi, the Kents, and anyone else who gets in my way.

Read my new stories please!!!!!


	10. Day Off, Or Not

This story will be about twenty-three chapters. I made some what an outline so I know.

Chapter 10: Day Off, Or Not

Alec's POV

She was awake, but didn't open her eyes or anything. I stayed in her room, and refused to feed.

"Bella it wasn't your fault," I whispered.

I heard her laugh.

"It is."

"No Bella. It wasn't. You couldn't stop it. No one blames you."

"They should."

"They don't. Come on Bella, they haven't seen you in days."

"No," she said weakly.

"Bella you need to eat."

"N-no."

Isabella Marie Swan you will eat!

She opened her eyes. They were lifeless. Tears started running down her cheek. "Alec, I don't deserve you to be nice to me."

"You do. I, will uh never mind."

"No tell me Alec!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah." She smiled. She got up and kissed me.

"Let's go."

We walked to the kitchen. Everyone was there. "Bells!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob," she whispered, smiling weakly. I took her to sit down. I sat down and pulled her to my lap.

"Bella are you tired?" Clark asked.

"No. I'm just really weak."

"Hmm. Okay, just rest," he told her. "I gotta go back to work. Bye."

"What are we going to do?"

"Let's watch a movie." Kara suggested.

"Okay." It was dark. We took three cars. We went to watch The Lovely Bones. Jacob and Jane wouldn't stop making out. Emmett and Rosalie were talking. Everyone else was paying attention. Bella fell asleep.

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

The movie was good. It kept me entertained. I tried waking Bella up but she wouldn't. So I just carried her out. Every girl that I passed would stare at me.

"Hey forget about that girl and hang out with me and my friend," a girl said. Her plastic surgery was so noticeable. I looked at her friend and she was saying no.

"I'm sorry, I was taking my wife home."

"Oh call me if you get a divorce."

"Um her sister is right there." I nodded at Rosalie. The girls mouth hung open and I left.

"So Alec, are you and Bella together?" Emmett asked.

"I asked her out," I responded.

"Nice date," he said laughing.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie shouted, as she slapped him on the head.

Bella started to move around. "Alec, kiss me," she mumbled.

I smiled. "Alec kiss me," she whined. I shrugged and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open. I felt her smile.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes. About that date," she said smiling.

"What about it?"

"Is there time?"

"Yes," I said enthusiastic.

"Well let's go somewhere," she told me.

"Where?"

"A fair?"

"Um let's go."

I ran to a fair. I went to buy some tickets. I walked to Bella and saw a guy hitting on her. It pissed me off. I just listened.

"Hey how about you and I go the Ferris wheel? I can get the guy to leave us on the top so no one can hear us."

"And how about you leave me alone?"

"Who is going to make me?"

"My boyfriend."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

She looked at me. I smiled.

I walked up to her and kissed her full on.

I looked at the guy. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Um nevermind bye." He left. We got on some rides and walked around.

"Bella is that you?" A blonde hair boy asked.

"Oh shit," she muttered.

"What?"

"That's Mike Newton, Jessica Stanly, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, and Erik Yorkie."

"Bella hey!" The blonde guy shouted.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Vacation."

"Oh okay."

"Bella who is this?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Oh um this is Alec Volturi; Alec this is Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Erik, Tyler, and Mike." She said pointing them out to me.

"Hello," I said as I waved.

The girls blushed and the guys glared. Bella giggled.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Angela asked.

"Yes."

"What happened to Edward?" Lauren asked, as she smirked. I felt her stiffen.

"If I ever see him again, I will kill him," I slat.

Angela smiled. I put my arm on her shoulder.

"Do you want to hang out?" Angela asked.

She looked at me. I nodded. "Let's go to the Ferris wheel," I told them.

"No the Bumper Cars!" Bella whined.

"Okay."

We went to the line. We went in singles. I drove next to Bella. She smiled and crashed me. We continued and then the others had to go.

"Bella you want popcorn?"

"Okay."

We went to buy her some.

"Alec Volturi, where is Clark Kent?" A bald guy asked.

"How should I know?"

"You live with him!"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me?"

"Yeah." He got out a green rock and he was holding it out in front of him. I just played around.

"Ah it weakens me! Stop please!"

"Ha."

"Dude I was playing around."

"Alec, are you okay?" Bella asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah." She looked at him then gasped. She got my hand and ran off.

"Bella what is it?"

"That's Lex Luthor; Clarks ex-best friend and the guy who took everything away from me."

That line was always for something. If she wasn't holding me he would have been dead.

Vote on poll of ya want. Thanks for reading.


	11. Lex Luthor

Lex Luthor

Bella's POV

Lex Luthor is here! Oh shit.

"Bella?" Alec asked worried.

"Yeah?" I answered not paying attention

"Are you okay? If you want I can hurt him," he asked.

"No it's just that," I quieted down.

"No I understand. Let's get you home."

"Okay." We went home in silence.

_'Thanks for ruining a great date Lex,'_ I thought.

We got home and everyone was waiting for us.

"How was it?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay I guess," I said, sad.

"What happened?" Emmett shouted glaring at Alec.

I looked at Clark and said, "Lex."

He had a cup in his hand and burst it.

"I'm going to bed."

I went to my room and cried to sleep.

Clark's POV

Lex is back and I hate him. We could hear Bella's cries.

"Who's Lex?" Alice asked.

"He used to be my best friend," I said angrily.

"What's up with Bella?"

"Lex took advantage of her."

"As in rape?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I remember that day."

"Tell us," Alec told me. I nodded.

"It was a few years ago. I was out. I came home after school. I was about fifteen at the time. I was in football practice. Lex said he would meet me at my house. Bella was visiting at the time. My parents weren't home. I was so stupid."

"I walked home, thinking today was a good day. I got to my house and no one was there. Lex left a note saying he had to go, his father wanted him to do something. I thought Bella was out so I went to the barn. Lana came in later."

"It was getting dark and we hadn't heard from her. I went to her room to see blood on the bed and her passed out on the ground. Lana called the cops. We were in the hospital waiting to know what happened.

"A doctor came telling me that she was raped and passed out because of the loss of blood. She was awake and told me who it was. I wanted to beat him up but she told me that he was leaving and that he'll never see her again. He didn't until today."

"I will kill him," Jacob threatened.

"Let me talk to him," Alec told me.

I called him.

"Hello?" He said sleepy.

"Lex Luthor," he growled.

"Yes," he responded.

"Don't come near Bella, or the Kents ever or you will be sorry," he threatened.

"Bella?"

"Isabella Swan, you monster!" He shouted.

"Oh I remember she was good."

Alec dropped the phone and ran.

"Lex?" I said on the phone.

"Clark," he responded.

"Have fun in hell." I said and hung up.

"Alec is going to expose us!" Alice shouted.

They ran after him. When they returned Alec was with them.

Alec went to Bella's room. I went to bed. _'I've never wanted to kill someone as much as I want to kill him,'_ I thought.

"I do too," someone said. I turned to the window to see a certain bronze haired guy.

Edward's POV

I was stalking Bella and Alec all night. I saw the bald guy, Lex. He wanted Clark, because he knew Clark was an alien.

He was right. He saw Bella and froze. Bella and Alec ran. I was following them. At the farm I heard the story. He hurt her, and not like me. I hate him so much.

_'I never wanted to kill anyone as much as I want to kill him,'_ Clark thought.

"I do too," I said.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"Stop, I heard. I want to kill this Lex also. Let me help," I asked.

"I know. I believe you. Can you kill him?"

"Yes," I said evilly.

"Go and make sure no one knows it's you."

"Okay." I went to his mansion. It was lonely. I went to his room. He was asleep. There were no cameras. I walked up to him. He woke up. "Wh-who are you?"

"Your worst enemy." I got a pillow and put it on his face. I will end his suffering. I cracked his neck.

After I was done I ran to Clark's room.

"Are you done?"

"He won't bother you or Bella anymore."

"Okay. I don't care about me."

"Hmm." With that I left.

Bella's POV

I woke up. I had a weird feeling. Like Edward was here. I'll have to check on Clark later. I saw Alec reading a book and listening to music. I saw he was listening to "Racing Up That Hill" by Placebo.

"You're awake," he said smiling.

I nodded and put one earphone on.

"It doesn't hurt me." I sang along. "You want to feel how it feels? You want to know, know that doesn't hurt me. You want to hear about the deal I'm making?

"You."

"If I only could, be running up that hill," Alec sang.

"You and me," I sang.

"If I only could, be running up that hill." he sang.

"If I only could. Make a deal with god. And get him to swap our places. Be running up that road. Be running up that hill. Be running up that building. If I only could." (A/N Listen to the song, it cool Full lyrics on my profile. All the way in the bottom.)

He put the volume down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Um Bella, Edward killed Lex."

"What?"

"Lex is dead. Edward hated him for what he did."

"Oh."

I put my shield down. _'Thank you Edward.'_

We went back to the song.

Edward's POV

_'Thank you Edward,'_ I heard Bella's voice.

I smiled. I'm not all that bad.


	12. The Proposal

The Proposal

Bella's POV

It's been a month since Lex's death. Edward hasn't attacked or anything. Jacob has stayed longer because of Jane. Life is cool right now.

"We are going on a double date with Jacob and Jane," Alec told me.

"Okay," I told him back.

I got ready, or Alice got me ready.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Alice.

"What normal couples do," she responded.

"Okay." I let it go. An hour later she was finally done.

"Okay you can look at the mirror." I did. My hair was curled, my make-up was light. I wore a blue dress. I looked nice,

"Hurry up Bells!" Jacob shouted.

"Damn Jake hold on!" I shouted back.

I ran out. I didn't trip on the stairs. Jacob was wearing a short sleeve red button shirt and pants. Jane had a black dress. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Alec wore a blue, long sleeve, button shirt. The first couple of buttons were unbuttoned. He wore black jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey," I walked up to him and kissed him. "Let's go."

"What are we going to do?" Jacob asked.

"You tell me," I answered. "Jane you pick."

"Let's watch a movie," she said.

"Okay." We went to the theater and watched Alice In Wonderland. It was cool. (I'm not going to spoil it.)

Jane's POV

Alec and Bella were acting normal. Paying attention to the movie and holding hands.

Jacob and I on the other hand, weren't. We made out through the whole movie. We didn't pay attention. When the movie ended, Alec and Bella were laughing and shaking their heads at us. Jacob blushed.

"Let's go eat," Bella told us.

Alec and I stared at her.

"For Jacob and me," she said blushing.

Sometimes I think her and Jacob are related, I thought.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"You said something about me and Bella being related?"

"Oh I said it out loud?"

"Yes you kind of did," he said back.

"So you think I'm related to him?" Bella asked.

"Um it seems like it," I told her.

"With this red guy?" She asked.

"With this white girl?" He asked at the same time.

"Yes, Alec help!"

"I'm sorry sister."

"Aw shit." I muttered.

Jacob's POV

~Earlier that day~

"Hey Alec," I said as I entered the room.

"Hey Jacob. What's up?" He said looking at the television.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked turning away from the television.

"I uh, I wanted to know what would you think of my taking the next step with Jane?"

"As in s--"

"No," I cut him off, "marriage! I believe in sex after marriage. With your wife or husband."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I would ask your father, but he's not here. So I'm asking you for her hand in marriage."

"Jacob, you know I would say yes."

"Yeah, I just wanted to show you I'm a perfect guy for your sister."

"Thank you," he said, "you care for her. She needed someone that I can't be. That's you. I've never seen her so happy."

"You're welcome." I gave him a hug. "My new brother-in-law." I said out loud. "So will you ask Bella to be your wife? Since her father's not here I will give you permission."

"Soon, Jake, soon."

~That night~

We were at the table. The waitress was hitting on Alec. It pissed me off. She didn't hit on me because of Jane, that was good. Alec, however, wasn't paying attention to her. She got mad and left. We all started laughing.

A waiter came to give us our food. He kept checking the girls out. Alec and I growled. The girls giggled. He finally left and us half-humans ate our food.

After that, we went to the park. I was getting nervous. I finally knew it was now or never.

"Stop," I told them. Bella and Jane were confused. Alec was smiling. I got on one knee in front of Jane. I took out my mother's ring.

"Jane Volturi, I've loved you since I first saw you. I've never been able to get you out of my mind. You are my only reason for living. I can't live without you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

It was quiet. People stopped to find out her answer.

"Jacob, I...I uh..."

She didn't finish. My heart fell a thousand yards.

"Jacob of course I will," she said.

I slipped the ring in her finger, got up, hugged her, and spinned her around.

"We are so happy for you guys," Bella told us.

Alec leaned in and whispered to her ear, "Marry me Bella."

Alec's POV

Jacob's proposal gave me courage to ask Bella. While he was asking, I rapped my arms around Bella. She leaned her head back.

When Bella said, "We are happy for you guys." I took the chance.

I leaned near her ear and whispered, "Marry me Bella."

She froze.

"I've loved you for long. When Carlisle told us to protect you, there was something about you. I can't think of life without you anymore. I would a thousand vampires without my powers just for you. Marry me Isabella Marie Swan.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes Alec I will." She tackled me down. She kissed me hard and long. When we got back, everyone was waiting. We told them everything. Bella and Jacob went to bed happy. This was the greatest day of our lives. No one can ruin it. What we didn't know was that something would happen tomorrow

New stories. Vote on profile.

I Promise We Will Meet Again- Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. Twins. Emmett was changed. Bella was changed a couple of days later. Bella is new at Forks and sees a guy. Her brother.

Howling Of The Heart- Bella is a wolf/vampire. Everyone loves her. Everyone except one person. Paul. He's never met her. But when he sets his eyes on her his world goes upside down.

Mortal Enemies Bond- Bella is Jacob's little sister. She is also the youngest wolf. The Cullens have two extra people in their covern. Bella imprints on the hot boy.

Witness Protection Program- Bella's parents were murdered. The killer is out to get her. The FBI send her to the witness protection program. She is sent to live with the Cullens. The killers wife and best friend work for the FBI. They will kill who ever stands in the way.

School Is Where The Fun Is- The Twilight characters start elemtry school. This is about their fights, laughs, and friendship.

Alter Egos Will Come Out To Play- Bella goes to live with the Cullens. Carlisle wants to study her. But none of the Alters want Bella to come out.


	13. Happily Ever After, Not!

Happily Ever After, Not!

Bella's POV

~The Night Of The Proposal~

Alec asked me to marry him! I'm so fuckin shocked. I was jumping like a kid high on candy. I love him.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm getting married!" I shouted on top of my lungs.

"What?" Everyone was in front of me in no time.

I saw Alec smirking. Jane and Jacob were smiling.

"You're getting married?" Rosalie asked me in shock.

"Yeah, me and Jane."

"Jane?" Esme asked.

"Jacob proposed before Alec did."

"How come I didn't see this?" Alice asked.

"I'm a wolf," Jacob told her.

"I did this out of the blue," Alec said.

"Hmm, that explains it."

"Yeah, it does," I told her.

"Finally my sister is getting married," Emmett boomed and hugged me hard.

"I...still...need...to...breathe!"

"Nope, I can't."

"Why?"

"I won't be your favorite guy anymore!"

"Oh, you will," I told him.

"Thank you," he hugged me harder.

"EMMETT!" I shouted.

"Emmett stop it," Rosalie shouted at him as she smacked him.

"Ow, okay." He let me down.

"So can I plan your weddings? Alice asked.

"Um you plan Jane's. Rosalie can you plan mine?"

"Yes. I would love to" she said smiling.

"Yay," I jumped up and down.

"She's worse than Alice," Jasper whispered.

I laughed and ran to Alec and hugged him.

"You need to sleep," he told me.

"Okay," I went to brush my teeth, change, and went to bed.

Clark's POV

Bella is younger than me and is already getting married.

I'm so happy for her. I was sleeping next to Lana.

The next morning she wasn't with me. I went down the stairs. Bella, the Cullens, twins, and Jacob were in the dining room. Lana wasn't. Neither was Kara. Something was up.

"Hey," I greeted everyone. Jacob and Jane stopped making out to look at me. Bella and Alec stopped arguing who was cuter. I just rolled my eyes at the lovy-dovy people.

"Hey," they all said.

"Where's Lana?"

"I don't know," Bella told me.

"Okay," I went to get a bite to eat.

Jacob and Jane went back to kissing, Bella and Alec were talking like no one was listening.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Something without Jacob and Jane."

"Clark and Lana?"

"No."

"Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice?"

"No, just you and me. We don't get any alone time."

"Yes we do."

"Name one?"

"Um, I don't know."

"You see."

"Okay."

They started kissing like they weren't ever going to see eachother again. Worse than Jacob and Jane.

They never did that. It was weird to watch. Everyone agreed to that.

"Bella stop that!" Jacob shouted.

"Why should I?" She asked annoyed.

"It looks like you're going to sleep with him on the table right now!" He shouted back.

"You do too!"

"You worse than them," I stated.

"Oh you shut up," she said.

"Clark," Alice whispered.

"What?"

"Lana is leaving Kansas."

"What?"

"She's not coming back."

"No she can't!"

"Clark?" Lana said from the door.

"Lana, what?"

"I have to go," she whispered.

"You can't! I love you!"

"I'm sorry," she said and ran out.

Bella came up to me and hugged me.

"It's okay."

"Yeah."

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said without a tone.

"Clark help there's someone--" the line disconnected.

"Chloe?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know," I ran out the door. They followed.

New Non-Twilight Story. Vote if ya want to write it. I will still right my other promised stories.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Power Rangers Mystic Force

Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini meet Madison, Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Daggeron. The Mighty Morphin rangers travel into the future. The original and Mystic rangers must fight their enemies combined force. Lord Zedd, Rita, Koragg, and Neceolie will join forces. The Mighty Morphin rangers must adapt to the new area. Only one force will survive. Will the original rangers be able to go back to their time or are they stuck in the future forever?


	14. Brains Of The Situation

Brains Of The Situation

Bella's POV

Chloe called Clark and was cut off.

Clark just ran out and we followed. Luckily it was cloudy. We ended up at a place that was utterly destroyed.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Brainiac," Clark muttered. We all got ready to fight. Clark looked like he was ready to run inside and get himself killed. I did something I felt I had to, but at the same time would regret it. I attacked Clark. He blacked out.

"Bells what did you do?" Kara shouted.

"I had to. I'm sorry," I said.

"Why?" She asked, still angry.

"I'll explain later. Let's get this over with before Clark wakes up," I said,

"Better," she muttered.

I just ran inside. I looked around and saw a guy. I was so confused.

"Sir?" I said.

He looked at me and just smiled.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same question little girl," he said evilly.

I was a bit frightened, and then I remembered that not all people on Earth are human.

"Brainiac?"

"Why yes," he said

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Rule the world," he said.

"Well too bad," I told him. I ran up to him and punched him. He flew back.

"Are you Kryptonian?" He asked.

"No," I told him.

"Bella, he's not real," Kara told me.

"What?" I asked.

"He can regenerate," she told me. I looked back at Brainiac and he seemed perfectly fine.

He was smiling.

"Bella!" I heard someone. It was Clark. He ran up to me and pushed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you knock me out!" He shouted.

"Because you were going to do something stupid and attack him by yourself!" I shouted.

"Like you did?" He said back.

I don't know if he was right or not but I stayed quiet.

Clark has never been like that, but then again Lana just left. Was I being stupid? I stepped back and thought of what he told me. I did do what he didn't want me to. I am so näive and so stupid.

"Bella move!" Alice shouted.

I turned and saw Brainiac attack me. I felt something hard hit my side then nothing.

Alec's POV

The guy attacked Bella with a pole to the head and she blacked out. I was ready to attack and so was Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob. Her brothers. Clark was checking on her.

I saw the guy smile and I wanted to wipe it off his face.

He saw how mad I was and just laughed. I tried to run, but Jane wouldn't let me.

Someone came and attacked him. It wasn't one of us so it was a shocker. He was fast. He smelt human too.

He stopped in front of us and the guy wasn't there.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He had red pants and sweater. It was zipped up like Oliver's. His hood was on and he wore red sunglasses.

"Impulse," he responded.

"Bella!" I shouted.

"No that's not my name," he said.

"No not you," I told him and ran to Bella and Clark.

She was out cold. She didn't even look like she was breathing. She looked so dead.

"How is she?" I asked Clark.

"She's breathing, but barely," he whispered.

"Let's take her home," I told him. I picked her up and we walked home.

The Impulse took off his suit and it was just a kid. Bart, was his name. We were shocked when he found out he wasn't the only fast guy other than Kara and Clark. We didn't tell him about the Wolf/Vampire stuff.

"What happened to Brainiac?" Alice asked.

"Bart?" Clark said.

"No need to worry. I took him away," Bart said happily.

"Where?" Clark asked.

"I think a dessert?"

"No, he'll come back!" Clark shouted.

"Well we will be ready!" I said. When we got to the farm Chloe was there.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" She asked running to Bella, who was still out.

"Brainiac," I sneered.

Bella started moving around and I ran to the couch and laid her down.

She came to later. "What happened?" She asked.

"Brainiac attacked you," I told her.

"Did we beat him?"

"No."

"Well I need a job," she told us.

"What? Why?" We all asked.

"To keep an eye on things," she explained.

"Okay," I said and kissed her. I forgot about my powers. I could have beaten him there and then. Well until next time I guess.

_**My Power Rangers Poll is still up. If you love me you'll vote….**_


	15. Daily Planet

Daily Planet

Bella's POV

I looked everywhere for a job. When it's cloudy Alec went with me. Jacob was also looking for one. The Cullens couldn't. It was sunny so they couldn't go.

Jacob and I went to a little restaurant. We didn't care so I didn't know the name.

"So give up?" Jacob asked.

"No, do you?" I asked back.

"Of course not," he said smiling.

"Edward hasn't attacked," I said.

"I know," he said.

"Can I take your order?" A waiter asked. The waiter's name was Daniel. He had brown messy hair. He wore red clothes.

"Yeah, um two hamburgers, fries, and cokes," Jacob asked.

"So is he your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Jake? No," I said.

"Would you like to go out?" He asked.

"I have a boyfriend!" I shouted.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he said.

Jacob started to shake. "Jake calm down!"

"No!" He shouted.

"Jacob, please. Don't phase," I whispered.

"I'll try," he whispered back.

"Um Sir, can you please leave?" I asked.

"Sure after I give you this." He kissed me on the lips.

I slapped him.

"Hey what the hell bitch!" He shouted.

"I'm engaged! And you're kissing me!" I shouted.

Then the manager appeared. "What's going on here?" She asked. Her hair was reddish. She wore a yellow dress.

"This employee was trying to get with her," Jacob explained.

"Dan," she breathed, "that was your last chance."

"But, they're not together!" He shouted.

"She's my girlfriend's brother's girlfriend! And she's engaged! She's dating my future brother-in-law!" Jake shouted back.

"Jacob, calm down," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No it's fine. We'll go now," I said. We walked out and walked around while Jacob calmed down.

"That ass," he muttered.

"It's okay. Let's find a job," I said.

"M'kay," he said.

We continued looking.

Alec's POV

"Jane! I'm bored!" I shouted.

"Alec, for the hundredth time," she shouted, "I get it!"

I laughed.

"I wonder how the job hunt is going," Alice said.

"Me too," I said.

"So how does it feel to be married?" I asked them.

"Well you see, if you love somebody then it's the best thing ever, but if you marry someone you hate then it's hell on Earth," said Emmett. I was shocked too.

Clark then came in. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," everyone answered.

"So how are you guys?" He asked.

"Bored!" I said.

"Call Bella and Jacob," he suggested.

"Oh yeah!" I dialed Bella's number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey love, how's the hunt going?"

"Horrible. Jakey here almost lost his temper," she said laughing. I laughed too.

"Hey if he were me he would too!" I heard Jacob shout.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well a guy tried kissing Bella," Jacob said.

"Jake give me my phone back!" Bella shouted.

"Hey Jacob, midnight you and me hunt him down?" I offered.

"Awesome!"

"Alec you better not!" She shouted.

"Ugh fine."

Then Chloe came in.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hi," we said. (Even Jake and Bella)

"You two still looking for a job?" She asked them.

"Yeah," Jake answered.

"You can work at the Daily Planet."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes," she said.

Jacob's POV

"FINALLY!" I shouted.

"JACOB SHUT UP!" Bella shouted.

"YOU ARE SHOUTING TOO!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

We were able to hear the others laughing in the other line.

"So interviews?" Bella asked.

"Today at three," he said.

"Okay. Wait how many spots?"

"More than two," she said

"AWESOME!" I shouted.

"JACOB BLACK SHUT UP!" She shouted.

"ISABELLA SWAN YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!" Then I started running. She started chasing me.

She then tackled me down.

"What do you have to say now?" She asked.

"DAMN, ALEC'S GIRLFRIEND KICKED YOUR ASS!" Emmett shouted over the phone.

"Shut up," I said.

"Oh now you're quiet," Bells said laughing. "Let's go to the interview," she told me.

I nodded and got up.

We went to the interview and this guy was interviewing me first.

"Hello," I said, "I'm Jacob Black."

"Hello." He said back. "So Mr. Black why should I hire you?"

"Because whenever, whereever you need me I'll be there."

"Okay. So let's say on your day off I need you, will you be there?"

"It depends Sir. I'm getting married so most likely I'll want to support my wife. So I will try to get to work every day."

He asked a couple more questions. Then it was Bella's turn. He asked her the same questions.

We waited for a day then I got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jacob Black, you got the job," a guy said.

"I did! Yay!" I said jumping. "Thank you Sir!"

"You welcome. See you Monday," he said and hung up. I ran to Jane, picked her up, and spun her.

"What?" She asked.

"I got the job," I said.

"That's great." She kissed me.

Bella's POV

Jacob got the job and I felt happy for him.

Then I got a call.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes this is her."

"You got the job."

"I did! Thank you so much Sir."

"You're welcome. See you Monday." He hung up and I was happy.

"Alec I got the job too!" I shouted.

Alec ran up to me and hugged me.

"That's awesome love," he said.

"Jacob we are working together!" I said and we hugged.

"I know. This is my first job!"

"I know."

"Knock, knock," someone said from the door. We turned to see a dark haired lady.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Did Smallville sell his farm?" She asked.

"Smallville?"

"Yeah, Clark Kent."

"Oh Kent, no he lives here."

"And you are?"

"Isabella Swan. That's my fiancé Alec Volturi. His sister Jane, her fiancé Jacob Black. Alice Hale, her husband Jasper Hale. His sister Rosalie Cullen, her husband Emmett Cullen. And Esme Cullen and her husband Carlisle Cullen," I said pointing everyone out.

"So nobody here is single?"

"Clark is," Emmett blurted out. She smiled at that statement.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Lois Lane," she said.

"Do you like Clark?" I asked.

"I uh..."

Story out.


	16. Lois Lane And The Pack

Lois Lane And The Pack

Lois's POV

There were a lot of people staring at me.

"So do you?" Isabella asked.

"Hey guys," Clark said coming inside.

"Clark, a Lois Lane is here to see you," Isabella told him.

"Hey Lois. Bella did you give her a hard time?" He asked laughing.

"Nope," she told him.

"Let's sit down," Clark said.

Everyone sat down. Let's see if I remember, the motherly one, Esme sat next to the fatherly one Carlisle. The blonde model, Rosalie sat in between the buff guy Emmett and her brother Jasper. The pixie like one sat next to Jasper. The tan guy, Jacob was on the floor. The blonde girl, Jane was on his lap. The dark haired guy, Alec was sitting next to Jacob, with Isabella on his lap. Clark sat on my right and Kara on my left.

"So Clark how do you know these people?" I asked.

"Well I've known Bella for a long time," he said.

"Yeah, and everyone except Alec, Jane, and Jacob are Edward's family," she said.

"Edward?" I asked.

"My son," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I said nodding, "continue."

"Okay after Edward left me I started hanging out with Jacob here. After a little problem I came here and met Alec and Jane. Jacob, the Cullens, and Hales came to visit. Jacob fell in love with Jane and I fell in love with Alec," she explained.

"Do you see Edward?" I asked.

Once I asked that Alec looked like he was going to kill him. "Yeah," Isabella whispered.

"So what do you guys do?" I asked.

"Bella and I will be working at the Daily Planet," Jacob said.

"I work there and so does Clark and Jimmy," I told them.

"You do and you didn't tell us?" Isabella asked, acting hurt.

"I'm sorry," he said, faking it.

"How could you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he said.

"No more excuses. It's over Clark," she said.

"Wait, you were with him while you were with me?" Alec asked.

"Alec it's not what you think," Isabella said, franticly.

"Isabella Swan it's over," he said.

"Cool, Alec is single. Jane I love your brother. I'm sorry this won't work out," Jacob said. He walked to Alec and kissed his cheek.

They all ended up laughing on the ground. Everyone was laughing.

"You guys are crazy," I told them.

Bella's POV

"So tell us about yourself," I told her.

"Okay, well I'm the general's daughter. I have a sister. Chloe is my cousin. There isn't much else except I love my job. What's your story?" She asked.

We all told her our stories.

"Let's go out," Clark suggested.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Fair?" Emmett asked.

I shivered. Remembering the last time I went to the fair.

"It's going to be okay," Alec told me.

"What's with her?" Lois asked Clark.

"Lex," I whispered.

She looked at me.

"A few years ago, he did something to me. And the last time I went to the fair I saw him again," I told her.

She nodded. "So are we going?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Alec hugged me tightly. "He's gone. He won't bother you again," he whispered low enough Lois couldn't hear.

"I know." We went to the fair. It was different. A lot of guys were checking out the vampire girls. The girls were staring at the vampire guys and Jacob. We went to buy tickets.

"What are we going to do first?" Jake asked.

"Bumper Cars!" Emmett boomed.

We all got in line. When we went only our family and Lois were able to go. We crashed each other. After that, we went to the Ferris Wheel. We went by fours.

Alice and Jasper with Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett with Jane and Jacob. Alec and I went with Lois and Clark.

We stopped on the top.

"Beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Alec told me. I blushed.

I turned and kissed him. We got into it and we forgot about Clark and Lois. We could tell they felt weird.

"Ehhem," someone cleared their throat. We pulled away.

"So," Lois said uncomfortably.

"Sorry," we said.

We got off and us humans or half-humans bought cotton candy.

"Jacob?" Someone said.

We turned and saw a tanned guy.

"Jared," Jacob said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm with my imprint," he said.

Lois wasn't with us.

"You imprinted on a leech?" Jared asked.

Jake growled and started shaking.

"Don't call her that," he growled.

"Jake!" Jane and I shouted.

"Jake calm down," I told him.

"Jakey please," she whispered.

"Kiss him," I told her.

She kissed him and he calmed down.

"Tell Sam I might never come home," he told him.

"Yes sir," Jared said and went home.

Jared's POV

Once I was away I phased and ran home.

I got to Emily's home and phased back. I put on my shorts and went inside.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"I went to see Jacob," I told them.

"And?" Paul asked.

"He imprinted," I told them.

"And he won't return?" Paul asked.

"No. He loves her so much," I said.

They nodded and continued eating.

"Who is she?" Seth asked. "Is it Bella?"

"No it's some other girl. A vampire," I said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"A v-vampire?" Paul growled

"Yes, but he won't come back so we don't have anything to worry about," I told them.

"It's okay," Sam said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Paul asked.

"You can't control who you imprint on. It's not his fault," he told us.

We nodded and continued eating.

Alec's POV

It was Monday and the other two went to work.

I decided to bother everyone.

I ran to Jane.

"Jane I'm bored," I told her.

"Okay," she answered.

"I'm bored."

"Okay."

"I'm bored."

"I get it."

"I'm bored."

"If you say that once more you will be on the floor in pain," she threatened.

I went with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey guys I'm bored."

"As are we," Emmett said.

"I'm so bored," I said again.

"Right," Rosalie answered.

"I have nothing to do," I said.

"Okay, we get it," Emmett said.

"I can't think of anything to do," I told them.

"One more time and you'll be picking up your body parts," Rosalie threatened.

I went to Alice and Jasper.

"Don't even think about it," Alice said.

"How did you-- oh right," I said. I ran out and around the house.

"It's so boring!" I shouted.

The next thing I knew everyone was chasing me.

"Shit," I muttered.


	17. The Set Up

The Set Up

Bella's POV

Jacob and I got to work and we sat in front of each other. Clark and Lois were telling us what we had to do. It was nerve-racking.

A lady then came up to us.

"Hello, I'm Tess Mercer," she said.

"Hello," I whispered. I had a weird feeling about this lady. She wore a suit and her hair looked kind of red.

"I'm Jacob Black, and this is Isabella Swan," Jake told her. He put his arm around me.

"Are you too?" She asked.

We looked at each other.

"No," we said at the same time. She looked at my ring.

"I would like to get to know you two better. Would you follow me please?" she said.

We followed her to her office.

We sat at the chairs across from hers. A desk was in between us.

"So you're engaged?" She asked me.

"We both are," I answered.

"To each other?"

"No, I marrying my boyfriend and he's marrying my boyfriend's sister," I told her.

"Are you two related?" She asked.

"No, we are best friends," Jacob answered.

"You know anyone else at this place?" She asked.

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane," I said.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Do you have questions for me?" She asked.

"You own this place?" I asked.

"No, Lex Luthor does, or did," she said.

_'Lex, I was going to work for him if he was alive,'_ I thought.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head and left.

"What's with her?" I heard her ask.

"Lex, raped her a few years ago," Jacob told her.

I want to my desk. I put my head on my hands.

All day nothing big happened.

The next day, it was cloudy so Jane and Alec visited us.

Tess didn't say anything. She just would spy on us.

We decided on a little triple date. Alec, Jane, Jacob, Clark, Lois, and me will go.

Alec and I were alone.

"We should set Clark and Lois up," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"He needs someone, they both do," I said.

"During the date, we'll ditch them," he said.

I nodded and kissed him. We went to the movies. Then went to eat. Jane and Alec ate before we left.

"So how do you like Smallville so far?" Lois asks us.

"It's small," Jane said.

"It's sunny," Alec added.

"The forest is big, and scary," Jacob said.

"It's okay," I finished.

She nodded.

"Bella," someone said. I turned and saw Edward.

"Edward," Alec growled.

Lois mouth hung open.

"Leave, please," I whispered.

"Listen, I won't stop until you're mine," he said. He walked away.

"That's your ex?" Lois asked.

I nodded.

"I would keep him. Get him and never let him go," she said.

"He was the one who let me go," I told her.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"I'm going home," I said.

"We'll go too," Jane said, "you two stay. Here are my keys. This was for you two anyways."

We then left.

Clark's POV

"This was a date to set us up?" Lois asked.

I nodded. I was kind of happy.

Lois leaned and kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back.

She pulled back.

"Uh, I've wanted to do that for a while," she told me.

"Me too," I said back.

"So is she going to be okay?" She asked.

"Who? Bells? I don't know," I told her.

"Why does he affect her so much?"

"They loved each other. Something happened and he left her. She was depressed for three months. We would talk every day. Then I didn't hear from her for three months. Her father, Charlie told me what happened. She didn't eat, watch television, talk, listen to music, read, or sleep. And when she did sleep, she would have nightmares and scream at night. She can't forgive him. Or she did, but he's been pushy. Forcing her to take him back, but causing her to find her real mate," I explained.

She looked sad.

"Her life sucks," she said.

"Totally," I said. I kissed her and we headed home. Everything was paid for before Bella left.

_'Hope you're feeling better Bells,'_ I thought.

Edward's POV

I know everyone is wondering where I have been, but I can't be around her, so I left Smallville for a while. I had to. But now I'm back.


	18. Zod And Brainiac Returns

Zod And Brainiac's Return

Bella's POV

I was on my bed thinking of what to do. _'Edward was gone, but where?'_

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alec asked.

I turned over and looked at him.

"Yeah, did it work?" I asked.

"Yes, they can't stop kissing," he told me laughing.

"Soon there will be another wedding," I told him.

He smiled and walked up to me. "How are you?" He asked.

"I've been better," I told him.

He nodded and laid down with me. I put my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Edward's POV

I've been looking for someone to beat Bella's alien friend. I found a guy, Zod?

He has somewhat of a British accent. He's getting stronger. He killed Clark's parents on his planet I think. Oh well time to wreak havoc.

Alec's POV

I heard people screaming from far. Clark barged into the room.

"Bella wake up," I said while I shook her

Her eyes opened.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"People need our help."

"Okay okay I'm up," she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Let's go," I said.

We went to the middle of Metropolis and found Edward, his army, and an army guy.

"Who's your new friend?" Bella asked Edward.

"Zod. Your friend knows him," he said looking at Clark.

We all turned to him.

"The husband of the spirit that possessed Bella," he told us.

We nodded and Bella looked so mad.

Bella's POV

Because of his wife I second-guess myself. "I'll make him pay," I muttered.

"Bella calm down," Jake told me.

"No," I whispered.

"Awe, my wife is not here?" The Zod guy asked.

I was going to run but Alec put his arms around my waist.

"Let me go," I growled.

"No, I can't," he said.

"Why?"

"Because you can hurt yourself," he told me. I calmed down but he didn't let me go.

"Awe I wanted to fight the girl," Zod shouted.

"Fight me," Alec shouted back.

"Okay," he said. Alec ran to him. Then I felt someone behind me.

"Miss me?" I heard Brainiac's voice say.

"No," I snapped. The other people attacked. The Cullens did too. Jane went to help Alec and Jacob helped me.

"Down boy," Brainiac told him.

Jacob growled and bit him. He let me go, I turned, and tackled him down.

"Go ahead," Braniac said.

"Ahh!!" Someone screamed.

I turned to see Alec and Jane casing Zod pain. I turned and saw Brainiac had left. The Cullens had gotten rid of Edward's army and Edward was gone. We all surround Zod.

"Please have mercy," he begged.

I laughed. "Really? If it were one of us would you have mercy?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"One hundred percent?"

"Yes."

"Without hesitation?"

"Yes." He kept looking way.

"Look at me."

He did.

"Look me in the eye and tell me if you would have mercy," I told him.

"No."

"Why should we have mercy on you?" I asked.

"Please!!" He shouted. I smiled at him sweetly.

Jasper's POV

The emotions coming out of her. Pain, so much pain. And revenge. She looked so not herself.

She was going to bite him. Her eyes turned black with some red.

Bella was closing in on his neck. I tackled her down. Clark put a shot in Zod and took him away. Bella was out, so Alec took her home.

"What happened?" I asked Carlisle when we got to the barn. Clark was waiting.

"Her thirst and her emotions are connected I guess," he said.

"She was in pain," I told everyone.

"What happened to Zod?" Emmett asked.

"I took him to prison," he told everyone.

"Won't he get out?" Rosalie asked.

"I put some Kryptonite in his system," he told us.

All we had to worry about was Brainiac and Edward. I hope Bella never loses control again.


	19. The League And Loss Of Control

_**My old name used to be Twilightbrawler.**_

The League And Loss Of Control

Jacob's POV

She can't lose control. She just can't.

Her feelings are connected to her thirst. That's weird.

Bells woke up and left.

Brainiac is still out there, but he's mostly after Bella. _'Why?'_

Alec was looking for Bella. I put my arm around Jane.

We were all in the living room with the Cullens, Clark, Kara, Chloe, Bart, and Oliver

"So what are we going to do about Brainiac?" I asked.

"I could tell our team to keep an eye out for him," Chloe said.

I nodded. "And if Bella loses control again?" I asked.

No one answered.

"We have to help her," I told them.

Alec dragged Bella into the kitchen. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"No," Alec answered.

"What happened?" Asked Clark.

"I found her stealing blood," he told us, "from the hospital."

I looked at her. Her brown eyes were black with red. She looked at Chloe, Bart, and Oliver with thirst.

"Leave," I told them.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"She's thirsty. She wants your blood," I told them.

They nodded and ran out.

Bella was struggling. She got Alec off her, but I phased held her down.

Bella's POV

I smelt their blood and I snapped. When I saw how hurt Jacob looked, I stopped. Tears ran down my face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He let me go. I stayed down.

"What's happening to me?" I asked.

"Your feelings and your thirst are connected somehow," Jasper told me.

"Nice," I muttered, "They must hate me."

"We don't," Chloe said.

"You should. I could've killed you," I told them.

"But you didn't. You don't want to now," Oliver told me.

I shook my head. "I do, I really do, and it's taking everything I have not to." I told him. I saw them close to me.

"I can't be here," I said and ran off.

Clark's POV

Bella ran out and it was quiet. Jacob went to phase. Lois came in and saw all of us depressed.

"What happened?" She asked.

Alec ran out at human speed.

"Where did he go?" Lois asked.

"After Bella," Jacob answered. He and Jane ran out.

"Lois this isn't the time," I told her.

"I can help you find her," she offered.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"She's not stable," Oliver told her.

"Have you heard of the murders?" She asked.

"What murders?" Carlisle asked.

"Four bodies were found, none had blood," she told him. No one moved.

"We have to find Bella," Alice said. She and the Cullens left.

I stayed with Lois.

Alice's POV

She couldn't have killed those people.

We found them. Bella was crying and hugging Alec. He was rocking her.

"What happened?" I asked Jacob.

"She can't remember much," he told me.

"Damn," I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Four bodies were found, drained from blood," I told him.

"And you think it was her," he finished.

"It's possible," I finished.

"It can't be," he said.

"You!" Some girl shouted.

We turned to see a blonde girl with black leather.

"You murderer," she sneered looking at Bella. We all got in front of her.

"You're protecting that?" She said in disgust.

"Yes," Emmett answered.

She screamed and we covered our ears. It was loud and with our sensitive hearing.

She walked up to Bella, grabbed her hair, and dragged her.

Alec got up and ran to get her.

"How did you?" She asked.

Alec growled and crouched down.

"You're not human," she whispered.

"No," Alec muttered.

She looked down and took out a knife. None of us moved. She cut her hand, and Bella went wild. She tried to attack, and Alec had to hold her good.

"CRAZY BITCH!" Rosalie shouted. The lady was shocked at what she was seeing.

"Dinah!" Clark shouted.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

He saw Bella going crazy. He saw Dinah's hand bleeding.

"Leave now," he told her.

"No, not until that is killed," she said.

"You're not hurting her!" Clark shouted.

A guy, half dressed appeared.

"Look Ray, he's a traitor," she said.

"She's my best friend! She's not human, but it's also your fault," he snapped.

"Bella, stop," Alec whispered.

She started to get calm. Her eyes were so black. It was like a black pit.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I went to hug her.

"Explain now," Dinah demanded.

"We are vampires, she's half vampire, the dark guy is a wolf," I told her.

"What? No you're messing with me," she said.

"Get me mad," he said. Jane slapped him. He started shaking and everyone moved out of the way. He phased.

"I can't believe it," she said.

Jacob barked and Jane left. She came back with shorts. Jacob took them and went behind a tree.

"Shouldn't you guys be going wild from the blood instead of her?" The Ray guy asked.

"Yes, but her thirst and emotions are connected," Jasper told them.

"She killed," Dinah said.

"I DID NOT!" Bella shouted.

"Then how do you explain us seeing you? And you not remembering anything?" She asked.

"I MAY BE CRAZY, BUT I AM NOT A MURDERER!" She screamed.

"Brainiac," Kara whispered.

We all turned to her.

"He can clone people," she told us, "Bella, never did anything."

"And my memory?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Kara told her.

Bella's eyes started changing to brown.

Alec let her go and she broke down.

"It's okay," Alec whispered.

"We are sorry," Dinah said.

"Hey! I didn't do anything," Ray said.

We laughed, except Alec and Bella. Bella fell asleep and Alec sang to her while he rocked her.

"He really cares about her," Dinah stated.

"Yeah," I whispered.

I smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Alec, it's time. You and me, our final battle," Edward's voice said.

We looked around as Alec nodded.

"It's on," Alec said.

Edward laughed then it was silent.


	20. Secrets Out Final Battle

Secrets Out, Final Battle

Alec's POV

We all kept the fight away from Bella. She couldn't know.

Jacob came to my room.

"It's just you and Edward?" He asked.

I nodded. Bella was asleep. Her thirst was calm now. Dinah got close to Bella. I remember their break through.

~Flashback~

Bella and Dinah were in the living room. I was sitting on the steps.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered.

"Why?" Dinah asked.

"Maybe I did kill those people," Bell said.

"Look, maybe you did, maybe you didn't, but it's too late now," Dinah explained.

She nodded.

"How did you become what you are?" Dinah asked.

Bella told her, her story. Dinah looked sad.

"So this Edward was a complete ass?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, he caused me so much pain. He threw me off a building, hit me, and even caused me to forget my life," Bella said.

Dinah stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry I was a total bitch to you," Dinah said.

"It's okay. Sorry I'm not normal. I'm crazy," Bella whispered.

I walked to her and hugged her.

She smiled at me. I saw her brown eyes had a bit black. I took her to feed.

~End of Flashback~

I smiled as Bella slept.

"Alec, please don't get hurt," she whispered. I looked at her. She was still sleeping.

I looked up and saw Alice.

"It's time," she said. I nodded and looked at my angel sleeping.

Edward's POV

_'His angel, yeah right.' _I knew where to go. I went to the farm. Alec was waiting for me.

"Let's get this over with Edward," Alec growled.

I nodded and attacked him. We didn't stop. I threw him into a wall. He got up and tackled me outside. We started rolling and fighting. I pushed him off. I was about to attack him when she came.

Bella's POV

I woke up and Alec wasn't with me. I felt light headed. I got up and heard something crack. Like someone hit the wall hard. I ran to the window and saw Edward and Alec. I ran down stairs, but Jacob grabbed me. I struggled to get Alec.

"Bella stop!" Jacob shouted.

"I need to go!" I screamed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Please," I begged. He let me go and I ran in between Alec and Edward.

"Please stop," I told both of them.

Edward got me and threw me back. I hit a wall. I got up and saw Alec and Edward fighting. I felt blood dripping

"Ehem," we stopped and saw Lois. We froze in place.

Lois' POV

I was visiting Clark when I saw Alec and Edward fighting. It seemed like a normal fight, until I saw Bella appear from nowhere.

I froze. I saw Edward throw Bella into a wall and it made a dent. She should have been knocked out, but she got up.

Alec and Edward went back to fighting.

"Ehem," all three stopped moving and turned to me. They froze.

"What are you guys?" I asked.

Bella and Alec both glared at Edward.

"Edward leave," Alec, growled.

"Why?" he asked, "This isn't done."

"Edward Fucking Cullen leave now," Bella, snapped. Her eyes were black with red.

Edward left. Bella's eyes turned brown.

_'What the fuck?'_

Bella's POV

"Let's go inside," Alec said.

Lois nodded and entered.

"Come back to me, my love," I heard Edward's voice in the wind.

"No, Alec is my love," I whispered.

"Bella, you all right, love?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, let's go inside," I said.

The Cullens were there sitting down, as were Clark, Jacob, Jane, and Kara.

"So she saw us," Alec told everyone.

"So what are you guys?" Lois asked again.

"Vampires," Alec said.

"Are you vampires?" She asked Clark and Kara.

"No, I'm the Red/Blue Blur. We are aliens," Clark said.

She smiled, and then frowned.

"Why are Bella and Jacob different than you guys?" She asked.

"I'm a wolf. So never get me angry. If I start shaking then run," he told her.

"And you?" She asked me.

"I'm half vampire, half human," I told her.

She nodded.

"So no more secrets?" She asked.

"You know our secret," Alec said.

"But, we're going to have to kill you or change you." Jane said.

Her eyes widened.

"Wh-why?" She stuttered.

"Humans can't know our secret," Jane told her.

"But who said they have to know?" Jake asked.

"True," Alec answered.

"Edward is back," Alice said.

Everyone went outside. Edward was there alone.

"Alec come on," he said, "no powers. Just our strength and speed."

"Hold Bella back," Alec said.

"What?" I shouted.

Alec's POV

"Hold Bella back," I told everyone. They gave me a nod.

"What?" Bella shouted.

"Bella, love. Please don't interfere," I asked.

"No, no you can't fight him," she begged.

"Bella," I whispered, "I'll be fine." I kissed her. She kissed me back.

I turned to Edward. He looked hurt.

"Sorry Edward," I whispered.

He looked at me. He then looked behind me and I saw love in his eyes.

He shook his head and tackled me down.

I kicked him off. He flew back. I got up and lunged for him. He got my shirt, turned all around, and threw me into a wall.

"ALEC!" I heard Bella scream. Jacob, Emmett, Clark, and Jasper had to hold her.

"Bella, I'm fine," I told her.

"Please stop," she cried. Tears ran down her cheek. I tackled Edward down.

"Why are you fighting me?" Edward asked.

"Because I love Bella, and I can't lose her," I told him.

"I...don't love her like before," he said.

"What?" I managed to say.

"This girl. There's something about her. It's like I felt with Bella. I mean I still love her, but she is something else," he said.

I got off of him and helped him up.

I felt Bella hug me. I fell back. She kissed me.

"Don't do that again," she said between kisses.

"Edward, talk to her," I told him.

"Which one?" he asked.

'_Apologize to Bella first, then talk to the girl.'_ I thought to him.

He nodded.

Edward's POV

I was fighting for Bella up to a couple of minutes ago. I mean, all this time I wanted her back, until I saw her.

"Bella can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure," she answered.

I picked her up and ran out of hearing range.

"I'm sorry for all I've done," I told her.

"It's okay," she said.

"No it's not. I've don't a lot of damage," I told her.

"I'm okay," she said smiling.

"Look, I love you, but not like before," I told her.

She smiled. "You've met someone," she teased.

"Actually, yes," I told her.

"Really?" He face lit up.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she likes me back," I told her.

"I'm pretty sure she will," she said smiling.

"Can I hop on your back as you run?" She asked, like a child.

"Hop on," I said smiling. She did and we ran to the others. Bella giggled.

Alec hugged her and swung her around.

_'Now talk to the girl,'_ he thought.

I nodded and went to her.

"Look I really like you," I told her.

"I..."

**_New poll for "My Eyes Are Finally Open To The Truth". Choose Bella's, Jasper's/Bella's Edward's/Alice's fates._**


	21. You Shall Not Know

You Shall Not Know

Bella's POV

"No freakin way," I said out loud.

Everyone turned to me. They saw what I was looking at.

It was Tess Mercer with a camera. The sun was out and Alec was shining.

She took a picture of him. I froze. She started to run away.

I felt horrible. I should have moved him. My throat started burning.

I ran after her.

Alec's POV

No one moved except Bella. She ran after Tess. At first no one thought anything about it.

"I feel so thirsty," Jasper said.

"Edward, check Tess's thoughts," I told him.

"She's looking at Bella. Bella's eyes are black with red," he said.

I ran for it.

Tess's POV

_'Swan's eyes were black, how? They used to be brown. That family is so weird. What is Black then? What is the emo guy?'_

This is better than exposing Kent.

She growled at me. Some emo looking guy appeared and grabbed Swan. There was a giant wolf with them. His eyes looked familiar.

"Give me the camera," emo guy said.

"No," I told him.

Alec's POV

I smiled at her. "Really? I could let her go and you could be dead in a second," I told her.

She eyes widened when she looked at Bella, who was struggling.

"Five...four...three...two...one...one half...one third...one fourth..." I counted.

"Okay here," she said. She gave me the camera. I checked inside and the film was gone. She was about to run, but Jacob growled.

She stayed put.

"The film," I said.

"You said camera," she told me. She pulled out a gun and shot Bella. Jacob attacked while Bella was unconscious. Jacob pinned her body down. I put Bella on the ground and walked up to Tess.

"Really you want to die?" I growled.

"I thought she was invincible," she told me.

"Shoot me," I said.

She picked up the gun and shot at me. It did nothing.

She gasped. "Why did you shoot her?" I asked.

"I thought it wasn't going to hurt her," she told me.

"What makes you think that?" I snapped.

"She's like you," she whispered.

"Did she shine like me?" I snapped.

"No," she said.

"Are her eyes like the rest of us?" She looked at my gold eyes.

"No," she said.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"Let me go," she whispered.

"Oh you would like that," I told her.

"Please just kill me," she whispered.

"I will, but first a little pain," I said, evily. I leaned in but was tackled down.

Edward's POV

_'Edward stop him,'_ Alice thought.

I saw him bit her, then use Jane's power, then kill her all while Bella dies.

"Carlisle save her," I told him. He ran to her. I tackled Alec down.

"Get off Cullen," he growled.

"Alec listen, Alice has seen it. You will get your revenge, but it will cost you Bella. Do you want that?" I asked.

He froze.

"Let me go to her," he whispered.

I got of him as he went to Bella.

Alec's POV

I got on my knees next to Bella and Carlisle.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Not good," he said, "the bullet is right near her heart."

"How long does she have?" I asked.

"Two, three days," he said.

"What if I try making her a full vampire?" I asked.

"One way to find out," he muttered.

I bit Bella. She was quiet at first, then she started screaming.

I picked her up and started humming.

Jacob's POV

_'Tess Mercer should die,'_ I thought.

"She should," Edward said.

_'Should I do that or do you want to?'_ I asked him in my head.

"I think both of us should," he said.

We heard Bella scream and Alec put her on her lap. Tess should go through that pain.

_'Edward are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_ I asked in thought.

"Yes," he answered.

I walked to Jane and let Edward bite Tess.

Tess screamed and I fell asleep next to my love.

Edward's POV

Jacob fell asleep next to Jane, my family just sat on the ground, Kara was with Clark. Alec was rocking Bella.

I went to Alec and sat next to him.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

He looked at me and I saw his pain.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked.

"I-" I was interrupted.

_'Tell him I will be okay,'_ Bella's thoughts said.

"She'll be fine," I told him.

He looked at me and smiled. He put his chin on her forehead and started rocking.

Alec's POV

-Three Days Later-

Bella and Tess woke up at the same time.

Tess look pretty like any other vampire, but Bella was beautiful.

"Hello, Beautiful," I told her.

"Hello, Handsome," she answered.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"My chest hurts," she said.

I looked at Carlisle. He got his medical gear and told Bella to lay down. She did and he started to check her.

I went to Tess.

"Get up," I demanded.

She did as I said.

"Okay, listen. I don't want to kill you, so you have two choices, feel nothing and die or feel a lot of pain for the day and live?" I asked.

"How bad can that be?" She asked. I turned to my sister.

She looked at Tess and she screamed. "Kill me!" Tess screamed.

Jane stopped and I cut off her senses. Then Jake attacked and Tess was no more.

I walked to Bella and all of us made a circle.

Bella had her eyes closed, as if she were asleep.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked.

"The bullet somehow messed with the transformation. She still has human features. She's asleep," he said.

"And her chest pain?" I asked.

"It is unknown for now," he said.

I picked Bella up and we ran home.

But on the way something exploded and we flew back. I dropped Bella. I got up and she was gone.

"Shit," I muttered.


	22. Happily Ever After Now

Happily Ever After, Now

Alec's POV

"Where did the blast come from?" Alice asked.

"Brainiac," I muttered, "He took her." I punched the floor.

"We will get her back," Edward said.

"It's all my fault," I said.

"No. Actually it's all ours. We have super hearing. We could have heard it from a mile away," Edward told me.

"Wait, listen for Bella. Split up and call everyone if you find her," I said.

"Split into groups," Edward said, "everyone with mates go." Only Edward, Clark, and Kara were left. "Clark and Kara go," Edward said.

Edward and I ran to find her.

Emmett's POV

We ran to the end of Kansas and found nothing.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course we will," I said. I sniffed the air.

I smiled at Rosalie.

"She'll find a way to communicate with us," I said.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. We continued looking. 'Bells give us a sign your okay,' I thought. Then...

Alice's POV

Jasper and I ran around trying to find a sign or something. We finally got our family together and that bastard took my sister away.

"Alice, we'll find her," Jasper said.

"I know. I'm just thinking of what to do to that bastard," I told him.

"Bella is so smart, she'll give us a sign where to find her," Jasper said.

"She will, I know she will," I whispered. Then...

Carlisle's POV

"Bella, my daughter," Esme cried.

I hugged her, but kept my senses intact.

"Bella is perfectly fine. She's a full vampire," I said.

"With human traits! What if she needs to eat human food and he doesn't give it to her? Carlisle we need to get to her," she said. She had a point. Then...

Jane's POV

Jacob and I ended up at a river. He went to drink from it. I looked around. Jacob whined.

"Jacob, your best friend will never leave us," I said.

He looked down.

"Bella is the strongest person I've ever seen. She went through hell and came out strong," I told him. He barked and licked me. Then...

Clark's POV

Kara was searching from the sky while I searched on the ground.

"This sucks," I muttered.

"Yeah, it does," I heard Kara say.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just hope she's not hurt," Kara said.

Then...

Edward's POV

"BELLA!" Alec shouted. I have never seen him like this.

"Alec, she's fine," I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I just do," I said.

"What if she's hurt? I'll kill him," he muttered.

"She can take care of herself. The thing is to get to her fast," I said. Then...

Emmett's POV

I heard her scream, "EMMETT HELP ME!" Rosalie and I followed the sound.

Alice's POV

I saw a vision of Bella screaming for Emmett. She was in a white room near a river.

"Jasper this way," I said.

Carlisle's POV

We caught her scent. We followed it.

Jane's POV

We saw someone shining and waving for help.

"Bella," I whispered.

Jacob started jumping.

We ran for her.

Clark's POV

We saw something shining.

"Kara do you see that?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she said. We were off.

Edward's POV

Another voice came to my head. _'Edward?' _asked Bella's voice. It was weak.

"Bella," I said. I saw a river and white room. "Alec this way," I said.

He nodded and followed me.

Bella's POV

All the things I did, I knew they would find me. I was so weak. I fell to the ground and stayed there. My eyes started drooping. It turned all black.

Alec's POV

When we got to the building, everyone else was there too. Then it hit me.

"Bella wanted us to come here," Emmett said, what I was thinking.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Inside," Clark answered.

He and Kara stood back.

"Kryptonite," he said. Their one weakness.

I barged inside to find Bella, tied up on top of the stair case, knocked out. Brainiac's foot was on her side.

"Let her go," I growled.

He pushed her and she fell down the stairs.

I reached her before she hit the last step. She looked beat up.

I picked her up and took her outside. I gave her to Clark and ran inside.

Brainiac just smiled at me.

"FACE ME!" I screamed.

"Drama queen," he muttered.

I cut off his senses and attacked. He still moved.

"Stupid boy, I'm a robot," he said. He threw me back. I got up and found a black rock like thing.

It looked like kryptonite. I threw it at him and he disappeared.

"Finally," I muttered.

I walked outside and saw Edward walk up to Kara and kiss her. I smiled. What made me smile wider was Bella being awake and smiling at me.

I walked up to her and kissed her hard and long. This is our happily ever after. And no one will ruin it this time.

The End

**Sorry it's been like forever that I've updated! I've got two new stories out. Howling In The Moon (A Bella/Paul story) and****Witness Protection Program****(A Bella/Sam story)**


End file.
